Sydney Krawler
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. "Alec you id***!" -to Alec Brown on only one of numerous occasions through out the series Sydney Krawler Sydney is the future daughter of Lexandra Remier and Ren Krawler. She is a Darkus battler and her Gaurdian Bakugan is Darkus Leonidas. She is the leader of The Visitors and their only female battler. Sydney is the only Neathian-Gundalian Hybreed. Facts 'Name - '''Sydney Krawler '''Aliases -' Syd (affectionate name and most commonly called) Princess Sydney/Princess (only by Alec Brown and Kaid) 'Gendar - '''female '''Race -' Neathian-Gundalian Hybreed 'Planet -' Gundalia 'Age - '''16 '''Attribute -' Darkus 'Gaurdian Bakugan - '''Darkus Leonidas '''Occupation -' Member of the Gudalian Forces Leader of The Visitors Darkus battler of The Visitors Appearence In Sydney's case, like with her fellow teamates, her normal form and her human form are pretty much exactly alike with one or two minor changes. Sydney's hair is long and white like her father's, which is useually kept in a high ponytail and then allowed to cassade down to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a stormy grey like her mother's but are reptilian in appearence like a normal Gundalian's eyes. She wears a one piece black battle suit-like get up with a pair of matching black boots and long black gloves. Strapped to her upper thigh is a knife that is used to aide Sydeney during physical confrontations by her freezing the blade and enhancing her striking power on her own. Allthough she is half Gundalian and half Neathian equelly, her normal form looks more Neathian with the exception of her reptilian-like eyes. Personality Sydney is very much like an interesting combination of both her parents and her namesake Sid Arkale. Sydney has Sid's stubborn, often times defiant persona. She doesn't easily recognize authority and seems to have a knack for getting into trouble because she didn't exactly fallow an order or otherwise do as it was expected of her in situations. She prefers to settle things with a bakugan battle rather then calm negotiation, though a battle may only escalate the situation....to her it's the best if not only course of action. Sydney is also very tempermental both in and out of the battle enviroment. While she is normally calm outside of a bakugan battle, Sydney can become easily irritated and her teperment can flare at the smallest thing. However she does have control over her temper. How had her temper flares is solely dependent on the situation: something like messing around with her teamates or her Gardian Bakugan won't result in anything more serious then perhaps a wrestling match. The worst case sinarios excalte into battles about nine times out of ten. Aside from her stubborness and quick violent temper, Sydney is also very easy going on a normal or good day. She has a level of patience and trust in her teamates and partner, as well as being protective of them. She hates it when the group is forced to split up for once reason or another and the mention of doing so when she believes other alternatives haven't been considered is a recipe to anger her. History Sydney was born on Gundalia to Lexandra and Ren Krawler several years after the Neathian-Gundalian War. By this time Ren had surpassed Nurzak and continued as Gundalia's Prime Minister...though he didn't give up battling like Nurzak and Queen Fabia of Neathia. Mason, in turn, took over the Darkus battler's previous position as Commander of the Gundalian Forces. From a young age Sydney grew up with bakugan and watching battles, thus becoming facinated by them and wanting to know more about the bakugan and how battles work. Though she didn't have her own Gaurdian Bakugan, the young Sydney watched her parents and their friends battle each other and often drove both the adults and her parent's partner's crazy with her constant stream of questions. The girl came to have an impressive understanding of each attribute and how the bakugan of each attribute battled. Because of her temper it became a joke that Sydney would end up becoming a Pyrus battler once she started battling herself. The running joke proved a false guess when Sydney met her current Gaurdian Bakugan Darkus Leonidas, who she found while looking for her mother or aunt in the Bakugan Biological Research Lab. Sydney reconized the strange bakugan as one being from the darkness attribute, because she reconized the black and purple coloring that reminded her of her father's bakugan Linehalt who was also a Darkus attributed bakugan. It was the fact that Leonidas grudgingly decided to trust Sydney due to the fact he had no idea where he was at the time that lead to the start of them bonding with each other. Though they had no idea just how tight they would become. Skills And Abilities '*Freezing Touch - ' Sydney has inherited the ability to touch something or someone and freeze them in a coating of ice on a whim from her mother. It seems like she can control how much it spreads and who she freezes and doesn't freeze on a whim. '*Hand To Hand Combat - ' With her mother being a Neathian and her being half Neathian herself, Sydney has grown up having practiced hand to hand combat skills since she was young. '*Knowledge Of Bakugan Attributes -' Allthough she is not as scientifically inclined as her mother or father, Sydney makes up for it with her detailed knowledge of each bakugan attribute: their fighting styles, strengths, weaknesses, personality traits and so on. Relationships *Darkus Leonidas - As partners Sydney is exceptionally close with Leonidas, in fact she was the first (and for awhile only) person the bakugan trusted when he first showed up on Gundalia. The two are never apart from each other even for a short amount of time. The two regard each other as family and are bonded twice as tight as family members would be. *Alec Brown - Sydney's crush, the Darkus battler actually has the same kind of relationship with Alec as her mother has with the Aquos battler's father. The two battlers are always either arguing with each other or coming up with a new way to irritate the other. These incidences have never gotten beyond name-calling-like status though and seem to almost be a sign of normalcy. Yet when push comes to shove Alec and Sydney drop their games and would back each other up to the bitter end. *Lucas Claude - *Pyrus Pheonus - *James Glenn - Not much on their relationship is known, however we know that Sydney has a great deal of respect for James as a battler and trust in him as a friend and teamate. *Haos Lumagrowl - Sydney is shown to have a great deal of respect for the Haos bakugan due to Lumagrowl's past experiences with combat. She admits that, what Lumagrowl makes up for in intimidation factor, he more then makes for in speed and experience in combat. *Aquos Marina - Being the only two females in the main trio makes Marina and Sydney pretty close. In fact Sydney often turns to the Aquos bakugan for help and advice when she is frustrated or otherwise frazzled with Alec and James. It's possible that Marina knows about the Darkus battler's feelings for her own battler and vise versa. Trivia *Her name was origionally Clara Krawler. *Her face claim is Koneko Toujo. *Sydney is the second main female character in the Bakugan series to be a Darkus Battler. The first one was Alice from Battle Brawlers and there hasn't been one again until now. *She has a crush on Alec Brown...Lena and Mason's son and an Aquos battler. *She was supposed to have a brother named Sid, but it was changed for fear of copying. *Her partner bakugan, Leonidas, is the player's bakugan partner in one of the many bakugan games and his history and personality is the same. *Sydney was supposed a Dark Protector, but the idea was scrapped since it was impposible with Linehalt being the last Dark Bakugan and Ren was his battler. *She is the only Neathian-Gundalian Hybreed. *Sydney was named by her parents for Sid, the formor Pyrus battler of the Minor Twelve Orders who parished during the Neathain-Gudalian War. Her knickname is also Sid, but it is spelled S-Y-D instead of S-I-D. *She has inherited a bit of her mother's ice manipulation abilities. *Sydney, like both her parents, has a unique heritage (Gundalian-Neathian Hybreed and minor ice manipulation) and a unique bakugan (from the Doom Dimension). Quotes "If you were smart and valued your life, then you'd turn and run with your tail between your legs." (to the Revived Minor Twelve Order members as the leader of Dark Nebula) "Go! Bakuasisst! Darkus Duel Scythe activate!" (activating Leonidas's Bakuasisst during a battle) "Alec you id***!" (to Alec on numerous different occasions) "Sydney Krawler and this is my partner Darkus Leonidas, we're the leaders of The Visitors." (introducing herself and Leonidas to Nurzack and the Revived Minor Twelve Orders)